Locked in a Closet
by Kimmytrainer
Summary: Ren and Kanae get locked in a closet and tell each other their best friend's secrets. So, will this help our favorite stars get together? What about the manager and the best friend? Read to find out!


"Man, this plan sure backfired," Ren said to his new companion, Kanae.

"Mo, why am I stuck in here with the playboy?" Kanae said loudly, obviously annoyed.

"Well, I think it's another one of those schemes of the President's, but it clearly didn't work."

"Mo, that man, can't he tell the LoveMe girls apart? She has _orange hair_, for crying out loud. Why am _I_ stuck in this closet with _you_?"

"Is there someone else you'd rather be stuck here with?"

"Yes!" Kanae yelled at him, then blushed horribly. Ren smirked.

"Embarrassed, are we? Does the LoveMe girl actually _like_ someone?"

"Mo! Leave me alone, Tsuruga!"

"Fine, fine. Yashiro-san _does_ always tell me I can be nosy…" he said, noticing how her face reddened more when he said his manager's name. "Ah, Yashiro-san, huh? I'm surprised."

Kanae's face couldn't get any redder. "Mo! At least I'm not an oblivious idiot!"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It _means_ that you and Kyoko are in love with each other but you don't even realize it! You dummy, just ask her out already!"

Ren's eyes were wide. "She… loves me?"

Kanae sighed. "That's what I just _said_."

"But…"

"You stupid, narcissistic idiot! Just accept it! She's over the damn singer and she doesn't obsess over him anymore because she's in love with you! Just because she's still in LoveMe doesn't mean she doesn't know how to love!"

Ren struggled to compose himself. She had to be telling the truth, he told himself. She's Kyoko's best friend, so it must be true. Then, wait… she's in love with Yashiro-san!

Ren smirked obnoxiously. "Fine, I'll ask her out." Kanae's eyes widened in surprise and delight. "_But_ you have to go on a date with Yashiro-san."

Her eyes widened even more. "WHAT?" she yelled, and then glared at him.

"Oh, don't give me that. I'll get him to ask you out. You just need to say yes."

"No way!"

"Why not?"

"Because he doesn't like me!"

"Oh, is that so? Quoting Yashiro-san, 'Okay, Kotonami-san's gorgeous, but I'm not asking her out because she doesn't love me back.' I'm thinking he does love you."

Kanae glared at him, a blush spreading over her entire face. "And how do I know I can trust you?"

"Well, if he asks you out, you'll know I'm right. You at least know he's honest, right?" Ren asked.

Kanae sighed. "Fine, whatever, but only if _he_ asks _me_ out."

"Got it."

_Click._

"What was that?" Ren said as Kanae looked at the door.

"It's open! I'm free from the stupid playboy!" she yelled. She practically ran out of the closet, only to run into Yashiro. Of course, this landed them in the most cliché compromising position there is.

Both of them sported major blushes as Kanae landed practically on top of Yashiro, straddling him. As the two seemed to get momentarily lost in their own world, Ren asked the person next to him, "Would you like to take a walk? I don't really want to see how this turns out."

"Sure," LoveMe number one said. The two started walking down the hallway.

A moment later, Yashiro sensed a lack of people around and smirked. "Kotonami-san, they left."

Kanae looked over. Kyoko and Ren were nowhere to be found. Yashiro noticed she was distracted and flipped them over so that he was above her.

"Whoa!" Kanae said, surprised. "Mo, why'd you do that?"

"You were distracted," Yashiro responded. Then he smiled. "Kotonami-san?"

"What?"

"Would you like to go out with me?"

Kanae's face reddened more. She looked to the side. "Yes."

"Oh, and Kotonami-san?"

"Yeah?" she asked, looking back up into Yashiro's eyes. He began to lean down, and his eyes slowly closed. Realizing what was going on, she closed her eyes as well, and then their lips met.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Meanwhile, back with Ren and Kyoko…._

"So, how did you two find us?" Ren asked the LoveMe girl walking next to him.

"President-san told us to come look in the closet down here," Kyoko replied.

"Ah. So, when did you get down here?"

"Um…" she blushed more. "About… five… minutes ago?"

Ren blushed a bit as well. "And I'm guessing this wall isn't soundproof?" Kyoko nodded. Ren stopped walking and turned toward Kyoko. "In that case, would you like to go on a date with me, Mogami-san?"

Red as a tomato, Kyoko said, "I'd love to. But you can call me Kyoko, if you'd like."

"Alright, and you can call me Ren, Kyoko-chan."

_Kyoko-chan._

_Kyoko-chan._

_Kyoko-chan._

'_So… familiar,' _Kyoko thought. She squinted at him, thinking, trying to remember where she's heard that before.

Ren smiled knowingly. "Check your pocket."

"Huh?" She reached into her pocket and found the pouch with the Corn stone in it. "Corn! Corn used to call me that…. Ren-san, how did you know that?"

"Lucky guess, maybe?"

Kyoko glared at him, suspicious. "I don't believe that."

"You wouldn't believe the truth, either," Ren challenged.

'Try me."

"Guess."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

Ren laughed. "Kyoko-chan, you're so childish."

"Well," she said, "you're no better!"

He laughed again. "You really haven't changed. This is just like when we were little."

Kyoko looked at him oddly, completely confused. "What? But I didn't know you when we were little."

"I think you did. The answer's in your hand."

Kyoko looked down at her hand again. "But… he's a… no way… how did… are you…?"

"Corn?" Ren supplied. Kyoko nodded. "Yes."

"But… why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you still disliked me, so I was afraid you'd start to dislike Corn, too."

"But I could never hate Corn!" She looked down. "Nor could I hate you, Ren-san. I mean, I may have when I first met you an thought you were a jerk, but…."

Ren smiled. He put a hand on her cheek and turned her head up to look at him. "I love you, Kyoko-chan."

Her eyes widened, then softened, and she smiled sweetly. "I love you, too, Ren-san."

Ren smiled his loving smile back, and then began to lean down. They both closed their eyes, and their lips met.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Meanwhile, in the LME President's office…._

"You were right, Sebastian," Lory said to his assistant. "Getting those two locked in a closet worked _much_ better than I imagined."


End file.
